Taehyung the Psychopath
by magicalnamjoon
Summary: Beneath his aloof exterior, Taehyung has a dark side that no one sees until it's too late. BTS AU with psycho!V.


Taehyung shut the door to his dorm room and crashed on his bed with a thud. He looked to where Jimin and Hoseok used to sleep, their beds still neatly made from a week ago, untouched. BTS had finished promoting their latest single, a Japanese-language version of "Blood, Sweat and Tears", on Japanese television and were finally given a moment to rest back in Seoul before continuing their world tour. They were exhausted after countless late-nights spent rehearsing, but Seokjin had advised the band that it would be best to get back into their regular living habits as soon as possible. And Jimin, being full of energy, was quick to comply. Jimin's sweet face was all too vivid in Taehyung's memory. His once-chubby cheeks had danced as he cheered on his roommates while they cleaned their room. "Come on, guys! It's going to feel so much better after our home is spotless. We deserve to live nicely after all the hard work we're putting in, don't you think?" Jimin said as he flashed a smile. Hoseok laughed along in agreement as he started to fold his laundry faster. Taehyung automatically smiled at his roommates as he continued to dust off the furniture at a steady pace.

Taehyung was tired of life as a K-pop star. To be sure, there were many things he loved about his job that had made it bearable all this time. Being accepted into BTS had radically changed the course of his life for the better. He had expected that he was going to die like the simple farm boy he was born, pulling weeds on his family's smelly farm grounds under an unforgiving sun. Instead, he made a living by sharing his passion for singing around the world and could finally afford the nice things in life he had been forced to go without. But some struggles from childhood continued to plague him.

He had recognized from a young age that relationships with other people were more like a simple math equation for him than a necessary part of life. His parents had to prod him to hug his relatives when they visited at first. But when he saw how that made his relatives sad, he learned from TV shows how to shower them with affection. He didn't see why he would bother pay so much attention to people that did nothing for him (they couldn't even bring gifts!), but he saw how easily they could be pleased. It wasn't long until Taehyung saw how easily sweet words and little gestures like writing songs for others made people happy, and how that made people more likely to do him favors. He learned to ooze kindness and charm. Soon, he was every relative's favorite cousin, nephew and grandson.

He still continued to struggle with learning how to adapt to new relationships. His parents continued to joke that he lived in his own little world sometimes. But he quickly learned how to keep his younger siblings at bay from his darker tendencies. By wholeheartedly playing with them everything from sports to make-believe and listening to their repetitive, immature stories from school, he not only gained their trust but saw how easily deceived they could be by their big brother. When he started writing out his fantasies of violent murders into his songwriting journal, his younger siblings' eyes grew wide with curiosity at the uptick of his productivity. They desperately wanted to read some of his new and inspired work. "Oh I really want to, but not today!" he'd always say. "It's not polished yet, but it will be when you hear it on the radio. Until then, please give me space to practice more." That would always make his siblings back off, almost ashamed to have asked in the first place, and soon they stopped asking him altogether.

Starting in middle school he got away with acting out those fantasies on baby chicks the farm owned by depositing their little mutilated bodies into the family's distant pond. Though he was very careful to not ever be seen by the pond, his brother or sister would occasionally pass by him when he left the house for these occasions. He would wait for it to be late at night, so it would be hard to be spotted, before waiting an hour or more inside the building where the crops were stored. While he waited he would indulge himself in breaking off the chicks' individual talons and crushing their eyeballs with his finger, his heart racing with almost an erotic sensation. He would (barely) restrain himself from killing them until enough time passed for him to go undetected to the pond. The cloth bag he carried the chicks in was illuminated in the moonlight, with tiny bumps visible from where the chicks squirmed to avoid their fate. The sound of insects chirping and his heavy feet crunching in the grass almost drowned out the tiny cries of the chicks, until he reached the water and took his time twisting and pulling out their limbs. The euphoria that shot through his body was addicting, and every time he washed the blood off his hands in the pond he promised himself it wouldn't be the last time.

His unsuspecting parents would wonder why the chick population began to shrink at the dinner table during this period, but Taehyung's loving siblings were always quick to defend their warm, big-hearted brother. It pleased him to see that his parents trusted him, but at the same time it incentivized him to see how much he could take advantage of his parents' ignorance. Though his parents set up fences around the chicks' coop when they decided that an elusive wild animal was the culprit, it only took Taehyung a month to find a way around it. He felt untouchable and gained the ego to put his needs first. Stupid people deserve whatever's coming to them, he concluded.

His growing confidence led him to audition for Big Hit Entertainment. If his singing skills and good looks weren't enough to get himself hired, he believed his power of persuasion would more than make up for it. Now that he got in, he had a professional career to navigate with a group of selfless and generous men that had taught him a lot about music and life along the way. But being in the public eye put a strain on him. He had to adapt to a whole new variety of professional relationships, from his fellow bandmates to managers to corporate executives. And he had to deal with how we was perceived in real life and online. Right away the executives had decided his concept in BTS was being an alien. Taehyung was far from enthusiastic, but the rush of having his singing career move so far from the humble life he came from made him hold back his apprehension for the time being. Maybe I am an alien, he pondered. After living so close with Jimin and Hoseok and the rest he realized that his cold way of reasoning would be difficult to reconcile with the close family BTS was becoming. He grew concerned that the executives could see past the charming demeanor he put on and saw his warped disposition hidden deep inside. He quickly became paranoid of the record company, and over time resisted the "alien" label. When Yoongi and his sharp-wit started critiquing his social shortcomings too, Taehyung felt surrounded by mousetraps ready to spring if he showed his true colors. After no longer having an outlet like the chicks to let out his darkest pleasures, Taehyung worried he was eventually going to hit his breaking point.

The only member that calmed his fears, if only a little, was Jungkook. At first he assumed the maknae gravitated towards him because they were closest in age. But over time he saw they had a connection. Usually, Taehyung would never risk getting personally invested. But Jungkook was special.

Despite the odds, he and Jungkook became lovers. They shared a lot in common, from their favorite pastimes to their senses of humor to their sexual appetites. But Jungkook, like many queer idols, was scared of anyone finding out he was attracted to men, and started building a macho image to ward off suspicion. Taehyung shared these concerns and appreciated that Jungkook was able to stay himself while trying to become a tough guy who worked out and wore all black. But he wanted Jungkook to one day become his husband and have the whole world know what a lucky man he was, and damn anyone who would tell him differently. Slowly, day by day, Taehyung fleshed out a plan so he could be free to be with Jungkook. He knew wouldn't be able to just live out the shame of coming out and the public scrutiny he would receive. He realized he had to put an end to his life in the public eye as V. And to do that he would have to end BTS. He didn't want to leave the group and appear self-centered. But he didn't want to risk ruining the careers of the other members because of him, either. Taehyung retook the habit of fantasizing homicides in his song journal with glee, finally feeling the rush he hadn't felt in ages.

Yoongi was the first and easiest. He was already suicidal and his depression had returned with a vengeance. It wasn't a hard stretch for the media to speculate he had killed himself by overdosing on sleeping pills, even though it was Taehyung who had secretly planted them in the rapper's food only a few hours prior. Then he successfully got Namjoon hit by a car, Jimin crushed by a stage light when he was rehearsing alone, and Seokjin poisoned by leaving the kitchen stove on after he had finished cooking. He became under investigation by the police alongside Hoseok and Jungkook. Thankfully, the media was biased towards him and instead focused on how the subsequent deaths appeared to be terribly unfortunate freak accidents.

The maknae was completely devastated by all the deaths. He grew thin and dark circles formed around his eyes. He cried freely around the dorm and though it didn't reach the hysterics of Hoseok, who stopped eating and could be heard crying profusely in his room every day, he was still mourning deeply. Taehyung was grateful for his talent in acting because he did not know how would have maintained his innocence attending the other members' funerals otherwise.

Jungkook was grateful to have Taehyung, and wouldn't stop texting him throughout the day asking if he was alright and sharing his anxiety over dying next. Taehyung was amused that Jungkook was scared out of his mind without even knowing who was killing BTS, but indulged his fears by parroting his Kookie's powerless nightmares. A week later, Jungkook was the only other member alive.

When the reports came that Hoseok was found dead with 23 stabbing wounds in an isolated alley on the outskirts of Seoul, he and Jungkook were put under house arrest. Jungkook was in hysterics, pacing around the dormitory yelling aloud to himself that this was a nightmare that couldn't be happening. Taehyung stayed in the communal living room and shed a few tears every time Jungkook passed by so as to not raise suspicion.

Secretly, he was deep in thought. He had never been more in peace. He felt elated, almost floating on air after successfully carrying out his fantasies one after the other. He relished how ineffective the law enforcement sent to investigate the deaths was. They asked him unrelated questions that would surely send them in the wrong direction, at least for the time being. And at last, he finally had Jungkook all to himself in the dorm. They shared a bed, were as loud as they wanted and freely coddled each other without anyone else around to judge.

But even he knew this paradise was not to last. Police officers had taken positions around the entrance and exit of the dormitory, so there was no escaping law enforcement's detection. He knew it was only a matter of time before surveillance cameras around Seoul would eventually identify him. Hoseok had put up a much stronger fight than he had anticipated when he tried to electrocute him in the bathtub, knocking the wind out of him with a strong kick and pinning him to the ground. If he hadn't brought a knife as a backup plan he might have been found out. Though his pitiful dying screams electrified Taehyung's body, it was probably at the cost of his freedom. But since he did, he was forced to risk getting caught by traversing the city in disguise to get rid of the body. What would happen next? He would probably go to jail for life, and then be separated from Jungkook. This was enough to bring him to tears.

Jungkook stayed moving without stopping for two hours after they were initially detained. Eventually he took a seat next to Taehyung. The maknae hugged him and put one leg over his own, which Taehyung held with one hand. "I'm so fucking scared, Taehyung. They're going to get us too, I just know it." Tears welled in his eyes again. "I want to die! How can we be the most unfortunate group in all of history?" he shouted.

"I'm still in shock! My heart's breaking. I demand my hyungs back," cried Taehyung with crocodile tears. They held each other tight.

"I… really appreciate having you with me, Taehyung. It would be so much scarier alone."

Taehyung stroked Jungkook's head. "I'm happy to be with you, too. Maybe one day, sooner than later, us being together can be… the norm."

Jungkook got a scared look in his eyes. "I honestly want us to be protected at all times. I'm so scared something bad will happen and we'll both get killed," he said sadly as his voice cracked. "I can't imagine living alone," he blubbered. He buried his face into Taehyung's sleeve. It upset Taehyung to see he caused Jungkook so much grief. Soon it will all be worth it, he convinced himself. The older young man tightened his embrace and rested his head on Jungkook's head.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. A fit police officer in his forties with hardened eyes and short, slick hair barged into the room. "Pardon the intrusion, gentleman. But our lead investigator needs to speak to you, Mr. Kim. Please follow me."

Jungkook grabbed Taehyung's hands as he got up. "Everything will be okay, Taetae. And I'll always be here for you. Please never forget that," he said pleadingly.

"I won't, Jungkook. You take care, too," he replied before he quickly pecked the top of Jungkook's hand.

The police officer informed Taehyung of the circumstances he was in while the traversed the dormitory's now quiet hallway to the exit. "You will be speaking with the lead investigator in his office downtown. He would like to discuss in depth what his team has found. What you say will be considered a confession to a member of law enforcement," he explained.

"Understood," responded Taehyung flatly. Shit.

The police car's carpets were immaculate and its windows reflected a lot of the late afternoon light, making it hard for him to watch the many other cars pass by in Seoul traffic. Though he wished he could have enjoyed the scenery, this let him better concentrate on his thoughts. He just knew the police had found him out, so he tried to come up with a plan to maintain his innocence. He considered trying to kill the policemen driving him, but that would have been too obvious and besides, he didn't have any weapons on him. Admitting to being guilty would be the easiest route, but would also ensure a lifetime in prison and unending shame from his family and Jungkook for ever loving him. He was so preoccupied by his thoughts that he was startled when they arrived to the police station.

One of the two policemen who drove him gave him a face mask to conceal his identity. Then the two officers locked his arms in iron grips and walked him inside the investigator's office. Once there, they locked the room and stood quietly in the corners of the room, watching. The room was small, with just enough space for two chairs in front of an ornate black desk with a large bookshelf behind it filled with legal texts. Two potted plants, a framed law degree, and a landscape painting of the Korean countryside were the only things decorating the room.

The lead investigator was a man well into his sixties with graying hair, thick glasses and a large nose. His piercing eyes and firm mouth told Taehyung he was already considered guilty.

"Hello, Mr. Kim," said the investigator. His welcoming tone felt forced and stern. "Welcome to my office. Now, I know that you can imagine what has brought you here today."

Taehyung recalled all of his experiences acting to try to play innocent. "I know I was put under house arrest unfairly due to the death of my friend Hoseok while his murder is being investigated," said Taehyung firmly, daring to see the investigator directly in the eyes.

"You are correct, Mr. Kim. Is there anything else you would like to add?"

"No."

"Very good." The lead investigator took a deep breath and opened one of the cabinets of his desk. He produced a fat manilla folder and laid it open on his desk.

"Mr. Kim Taehyung, the detectives on my team have concluded that an individual believed to be you left the street you live on in the middle of the night Mr. Jung Hoseok was last seen alive." He produced four photographs taken by street cameras that captured him in disguise driving an abandoned car he recovered from a junkyard that he used to carry Hoseok's body. "You had told the initial investigators you had been in the house asleep the entire night while Mr. Jung was preparing himself for a night out alone with your band's producers. How do you explain this? Please remember what you tell me can be used as a confession in the court of law."

Taehyung stared at him defiantly. "You are accusing me of killing my own friend and roommate? How dare you."

"You may defend yourself, if you like."

"I was where I said I was. If Jungkook hadn't stayed the night at a family friend, I'm sure he would have been able to vouch for me."

"So you are saying you are innocent."

"Yes."

The lead investigator took off his glasses. "Mr. Kim, I am afraid to say you are lying to me."

Taehyung's heart started racing. "No! I have already told you and the initial investigators what happened."

The lead investigator gave him an unimpressed look and changed the subject. "Though this crime is shocking by itself, especially considering the relationship the victim had to the primary suspect, me and my team were shocked you would be the only logical culprit given your nature as documented in our reports. However, after interviewing your parents, we had a revelation." Taehyung's heart started racing. "Your parents, though they maintained your innocence and were distraught by the deaths of your fellow bandmates, did share a crucial piece of information. They reported that once when you were a student in middle school, they were informed by a random couple who lived in the area that they saw you with a bag while birds chirped from your direction. They wondered what kind of chores you were assigned to do at such a late hour in the night and asked your parents. Your parents told our initial investigators that they had a problem with chicks dying on your family's farm, and that a few times they had found disembodied chicks washed up on the shores of your local pond. There is reason to believe you were linked to this phenomenon."

Taehyung was in disbelief. There was no way he was going to allow himself to get caught, even if his parents were competent when his fate was on the line. "With all due respect, I don't understand what difference these baseless rumors would make."

"If you really killed those chicks, you exhibited classic traits of a psychopath. This is coupled with the confidence with which you have told us inconsistencies found between the alibi you reported and what information the detective has recovered from the scene of the crime"

Taehyung was furious at such an accusation. "This is ridiculous and outrageous. I demand to get a lawyer if I'm going to be interrogated so."

The lead investigator sighed. "So you refuse any association to the murder of Mr. Jung?"

"Yes."

"Well, Mr. Kim, I have unfortunate news. You see, we have experience dealing with a wide range of criminals in this country. It is clear the perpetrator of the murder wanted to avoid raising any suspicion at all. He even used gloves when handling the corpse. But he left three hairs on the body of Mr. Jung Hoseok," he said as he took out a small plastic bag with three blonde hairs. Taehyung's heart stopped. "And with DNA testing, it has been proven they are yours. You will be charged for the murder of Mr. Jung Hoseok, and are considered the prime suspect in the deaths of your four other deceased bandmates as well."

Taehyung jumped to his feet. Filled with rage, he lunged at the lead investigator and easily toppled him to the ground, being much taller than the old man. He choked the man's neck with his hands."This is unbelievable!" he cried with a sneer tearing his face muscles.

The two officers quickly pulled off a fuming Taehyung and put him in handcuffs. "Take him to the prison where he can await for trial!" yelled the lead investigator. As the two policemen led him out of the quiet police department, Taehyung was dazed and in shock. His feet dragged as he tried to think of a way to get out of going to jail. He could not imagine going to prison without breaking the hearts and trust of his family and Jungkook.

Kim Taehyung, suspected serial killer of own band BTS, found dead at age 21 by suicide. Cause unknown. Guilty verdict in trial expected.


End file.
